


Severus Snape's Sublime Sickle-odeon

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Severus Snape's Sublime Sickle-odeon

"Just put a coin in the Sickle-odeon, sir, and your favourite fantasy will be revealed." The usher indicated the old-fashioned looking machine. Harry waited for him to step out of the booth, the lights dimming as he shut the door, then fished a Sickle from his pocket and pushed it into the slot. Pressing his face to the viewer, he peered inside.

Then Harry gasped and pulled his face back. It wasn't possible what he was seeing. He looked around the booth, heart pounding in his chest, but couldn't resist looking again. 

Snape was on his knees in front of Harry, hair tied back out of his face. He was shirtless, his lean body and pale skin making Harry hard as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Harry's jeans were pushed down to his knees and Snape's strong hands held the backs of Harry's thighs as he expertly sucked him down, his nose flaring when he took a breath. 

One hand moved to his bollocks, cradling his sac as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Harry's cock. Harry bit the inside of his lip as he watched. Seeing Snape servicing him like that, knowing he held such power over him, was as arousing as the act itself. He felt a rush of desire as he watched himself reach out and touch Snape's head, encouraging him further. 

"Oh, fuck," both Harry and his twin said when Snape moved a finger behind Harry's balls. He could practically feel those long fingers inside him, working him open, stretching and loosening him for Snape's cock. Harry barely noticed he'd starting rubbing himself through his jeans, he was watching so intently. 

"Come on my face, Harry," Snape said looking up, stroking him as he fingered his arse lightly, just teasing the entrance.

The directive, and possibly the surprise of it, had Harry pulsing sticky come over Snape's face instantly, the come sliding down his cheeks onto his bare chest. Snape licked his lips, then grinned as he wiped his face on his discarded shirt, tossing it to the side when he was done. 

Post-orgasmic Harry was no match for Snape, who suddenly stood and pushed him to the wall, yanking his jeans all the way down to his ankles. 

"I'm going to fuck your arse so hard you won't be able to sit for a week," Snape growled, and Harry licked his lips, watching himself, knowing he would have come again if he could have. As it was, he pressed a hand to the base of his throbbing cock, eyes glued to the scene.

"Please," Harry watched himself beg, canting his hips back, so eager to be filled. Snape chuckled and touched his wand to his palm, conjuring lube. 

With one hand, Snape pressed Harry's hands to the wall, then pressed three of the now slick fingers into him with the other. 

"That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers," Snape said into his ear, and Harry rocked back onto his hand. He could see his cock was already half-hard again, rising from his thatch of black hair. Harry could see, too, the bulge in Snape's trousers, his mouth watering in anticipation of watching him plunge it deep inside him. 

He moaned softly, watching as Snape reached in front of Harry and took his cock in hand. Harry thrust forward into Snape's sure grip, then pushed back onto his fingers again. Snape was rutting against his side, rubbing his cock against Harry's hip.

"So needy, so desperate for me." A last twist of Snape's fingers, and Harry cried out, face against the wall, when Snape pulled them from his arse.

Harry slipped his hand inside his jeans as he watched Snape finally push his thick, gorgeous cock inside his arse in a single, smooth stroke.

Seeing his own face was a revelation to Harry. He knew what Snape looked like when they had sex, but he'd never had such an objective view of his own expression. His face was slack, eyes closed, lips parted. Clearly transported.

He stroked himself as he watched Snape rolling his hips just so, seeking that spot inside Harry that would make him see stars. Harry heard himself groan, saw his cock twitching, knowing Snape had found his prostate. Gripping both of Harry's hips, Snape proceeded to pound into him, Harry's fingers clawing at the wall trying to find something to hold onto. Their bodies glistened with sweat, and Harry imagined that he could smell Snape's heady scent in the room. 

"Enjoying the show?" a humour-filled voice said, and Harry pulled his face away from the Sickle-odeon, his hand flying from his cock. 

"Christ, Severus," Harry said, panting. "Don't do that."

Severus looked him up and down, unable to miss his flushed face, open flies and current state of arousal. He then leaned over the viewer, and Harry fought the blush that he could feel spreading across his cheeks. When Severus straightened, he had a glint in his eye, the bastard. 

"From the look on your face, I rather think you like it when I do that."

"I _do_ like that," Harry replied, trying to ignore his desperately hard cock. Just a few more minutes and he would have come—spectacularly—in his pants. "How does that thing work anyway?"

"A proprietor doesn't give away his secrets," Severus replied, smirk on his lips. "Though I do anticipate a lot of very satisfied customers."

"Well, I hope you have cleaning charms in place," Harry muttered.

Severus laughed and moved closer, rubbing his hand over Harry's groin. "Shall we go home and recreate your _fantasy_?"

"Not sure I can make it home," Harry said. He'd been so very close.

"Well," Severus drawled, slipping out of his shirt and dropping to his knees, "let's see if reality is as good as fantasy."

Harry looked down at Severus as he pushed Harry's jeans and pants down to his knees, freeing his achingly hard erection. "When can I see your fantasy?"

Severus licked a long stripe up the length of Harry's cock, sucked a droplet of precome from the head before he answered.

"What makes you think my fantasy is different, Harry?"


End file.
